Pikmin 3: Wrath of the Shadows
by LegoMan727
Summary: When Louie goes missing, along with a dangerous shipment, Olimar must lead a team of 4 to find him. But little do they know, that something is waiting in the shadows. R&R, and rating may go up.
1. Enter, new troubles

And a brief note, this story takes place 5 years after Pikmin 2.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pikmin. But I do own Artemis, Holly, and Kararos

Pikmin 3: Wrath of the Shadows, Chapter 1: Enter, new troubles.

Hocotate Freight, Inc. Invoice Shipment #: 456459874 Item: 50 lb. of experimental weaponry Where to Ship: Military HQ, Mobius-5 Poko Value: 40000 Ship: SS Buyback Captain: Louie Status: Unknown.

Hocotate Freights - boardroom

"MISSING!" Olimar's jaw dropped. "Yes, missing. You may be wondering why I've called only you four here today. You are my most trusted friends, and if anyone finds out, it could cause an intergalactic incident." President Shayco bowed his head in silence.

The third of the five in the room spoke. "You trusted Louie with this kind of a shipment, uncle Shayco?" This came from a brown-haired young woman named Holly Sarael, Shayco's beloved niece. She was 18 and about 5'6". She wore a violet shirt that exposed part of her midriff, she also had a pair of red knee-length shorts. Her shoes were a pair of purple sneakers. Her hair came down to the bottom of her neck. And as for her eyes, they were like a pair of sapphires, glowing blue.

"Sadly, yes.." Shayco sighed and continued. "The last log from his ship came from over Earth." A new voice joined the conversation. "That's what they renamed the Pikmin planet, right?" He was an intern at the company, Artemis Chilari. He had short, messy red hair that sometimes obscured his emerald-green eyes. The 17-year-old was a bit taller then Holly at 5'9". He was wearing a lapis-lazuli tunic, and a pair of ivory-colored jeans. He had a pair of black sneakers on. But his most unique item was an opal that he wore around his neck. "Was he gunned down?"

The last person finally spoke. "What are we up against?" Enter Kararos Bryant, mercenary, and an old friend of Olimar's. At 35, he was the tallest one in the room, at 6 feet tall. His messy blue hair did the best it could to hide a scar above his left eye. He was dressed in a black shirt with a white jacket over it. He also had a turquoise pair of pants on. Below those was a pair of rough boots, obviously made for hiking. He had a sword sheathed on his belt, and by the looks of his brown eyes, he was ready to unsheath it at a moment's notice.

Here's what we have so far.

The ship went down near the Valley of Repose, start there.  
I've bought us 90 days, after that, the military will come in to Earth and tear it up, looking for the shipment.  
We'll bring the Dolphin and the Serenity with you.

You need to:  
Find Louie Find out what happened to the shipment.  
Retrieve the shipment, or if you don't, find 40000 pokos to pay the military back for it.

"On your way to the planet, Olimar will introduce you to the planet's ecosystem. Oh and take these." Shayco gave each one of them a strange device. It looked like a red box. "Keep these with you at all times on the planet. It will create Hocotatgen, a gas that will neutralize the oxygen's deadly effect on our species.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

End chapter. Well, review on your way out, and any flames will be used to toast marshmallows.

Next chapter: Training Day. 


	2. Training Day

OK, time for the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews everyone, oh, and Olimar, do the disclaimer.

Olimar: Legoman727 does not own Pikmin, (planteus hiveus, if anyone's interested)

Me: --o

Olimar: But he does own Artemis, Holly, Kararos, the Red Pikmin Lord, and the Naz'kra.

Me: Anywho, here's Chapter 2, and remember, any flames will be used to cook some Bulbmin Nuggets.

Pikmin 3: Wrath of the Shadows

Chapter 2: Training Day

Day 1, The Valley of Repose...

The Serenity and the Dolphin landed in a snowy plain. Olimar hopped out of the Dolphin, while the others came out of the Serenity. (A/N, the Serenity is a bit like a transport ship, complete with decks and fun stuff like that, so it can hold more than 2 people.)

"So, where to?" Artemis asked, stretching his legs.

"North." Olimar said, checking his maps. And off they went, unaware that they were being watched...

"Masssster, they have arrived." A dark, raspy voice. "Good, follow them, for now..."

Our heroes soon reached a 3 way junction. To the north, a huge, poison surrounded wall. To the east, a gargantuan ice block, preventing anyone from getting by. That left the west. After a few minutes of travel, our heroes soon heard noises of fighting. They hurried along and found 5 Red Pikmin brawling with a Dwarf Red Bulborb.

Olimar pulled out his whistle. "Lesson 1, use whistles to call and command Pikmin!" He yelled out, and demonstrated. "Next lesson, kill enemies with Pikmin tosses or by swarming them! Dwarf Bulborbs are best slain by tosses!" Olimar yelled out in between grabbing and throwing. The beast died, and Holly excitedly watched as the Pikmin carried off the corpse.

"They're so cute!" She cried out. "Er.. sorry..." The group followed the pikmin all the way to the Red Onion.

"What's going on? There should be hundreds of Pikmin, not 5!" Olimar cried out.

"Devastation from the shadows." An old voice said. "There was a large red with a slightly withered leaf and a red staff. "I am the Red Pikmin Lord." The surprised heroes walked up to the lord. As for the Pikmin, they absent-mindedly collected the nearby pellets.

"Olimar, you have returned to our planet just in time. A race of shadow beasts called the Naz'kra have come to our planet, and caused massive destruction to the planet. The Pikmin population has been devastated, and we believe that they plan on...GAH!" The Red Pikmin Lord crumpled down the the ground.

A dark monster stood behind him. It had an egg-like body with a creepy orange eye in the center. It had very long legs on the bottom of the "egg" and two arms, one on each side. The right arm ended in a dagger where the hand should have been, as for the left arm, it had a claw. And except for the eye, its entire body was dark-purple.

Kararos quickly reacted with a sword slash, but the monster parried the blow. They joined into a sword fight. It looked like Kararos was about to win, as he sliced into the beast's eye, but the sword went right through it! "What!"

The shadow laughed and took off north. But before they could gather their forces, a raspy voice called out.

"See..k.. the Bl...a..ck.. Pi..k.min.." The Red Pikmin Lord's final words before he fell to the ground once more. His body disintegrated and he became a ghost, and his spirit floated away, Holly wiped a tear from her eye as they gathered the new, flowered Pikmin, 20 in all, and followed the shadow, probably one of the Naz'kra, north.

With night two hours away, they found a wall. Olimar demonstrated how to use the Pikmin to knock it down and they found a treasure. As the Pikmin carried it away, Artemis laid a beacon next to the Red Onion.

"So we can land here tomorrow and cut down on travel time." He explained.

"Come on, the Pikmin are here, and night's about to fall, get over here!" The Dolphin radioed them, and they headed back, and lifted off.

Treasure: Green Giant, 280 pokos. (A gamecube controller A button)

"Master, the Red Pikmin Lord is dead." "Good, tomorrow, follow them underground, and do the same for Olimar, and his band of fools."

End day...

Pokos: 280/40000

Pikmin

Red: 20

Author's note: Thanks again to the reviewers, remember to review the fic. And as you know, any flames will be used to cook Bulbmin Nuggets.

Next Chapter: In the dark depths of the underground, can Olimar and Co. survive the Dark Assassin? Next time, in Chapter 3: Darkness Under the Ice. 


	3. Darkness Under the Ice

Author's Note: What? Only one review last chapter? Come on, people, is anyone out there?

And to Bob, yes I read my reviews, and I think a fic from you would be great.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pikmin, but I do own Holly, Artemis, Kararos, and the Shadow Assassin.

Pikmin 3: Wrath of the Shadows

Chapter 3: Darkness Under the Ice

Day 2, The Valley of Repose

As our heroes landed for another day, one thing was on their mind, the Naz'kra from yesterday.

"How do we beat something like that?" Kararos muttered. "My sword went right through it." Olimar had an idea.

"This thing seems like the Water Wraith, a nasty ghoul, it can probably be harmed by Purple Pikmin… Oh! I have to show you how to use the Onion!" He stood under the Red Onion's glowing circle and said, "Pikmin!" A glowing screen appeared with the Pikmin count on it. Olimar pressed a button and the 20 Red Pikmin came out and gathered behind him.

He directed them to the Pellet Posies that had sprung back up overnight, this time with more joining the originals. The Pikmin harvested the Pellets and produced 14 seeds, which were immediately plucked. While Olimar and Kararos went over the map, Holly and Artemis talked about clothes.

"Holly, how can you wear that in this weather?" Artemis wondered. While he was in a jacket and jeans, Holly was wearing the same outfit as she did on the day they received the assignment.

"I was raised up at Flanoir, the city of snow." Holly explained, "This is nothing compared to my hometown." (A/N I don't own Flanoir, the name came from Tales of Symphonia, which is owned by Namco.) Kararos yelled for the two to come over, and they did, followed by the Pikmin.

"Bulborbs." Olimar whispered, keeping one eye on the two Dwarves, and the other on their larger counterpart that they had come across. They split the forces. Holly and Artemis grabbed a few Reds and squashed the Dwarves

Unfortunately, Olimar and Kararos were having a bit less luck. The huge monster had woken up and had already eaten 6 Pikmin! And its appetite wasn't gone yet! It headed towards Olimar, and was about to make a snack of it, when… SLASH! The Bulborb crumpled to the ground, dead. Kararos pulled his sword out of its back, cleaned it off, and sheathed it. The Pikmin gathered the corpses, producing 20 new Pikmin, 46 total.

A bit farther north was a small hole. The _Dolphin_ gave a brief explanation on the underground areas, and its exploration pod followed them into the hole.

Cave of Beginnings, Sublevel 1

"Wah!" CRASH! Our heroes landed on the cave's snowy floor. Holly spit some snow out of her mouth as Olimar took a look around. The small room was empty, but a room right next to them had 4 Snow Bulborbs and a large treasure. They flattened the enemies and brought the bodies back for 2 pokos a piece. The remaining Pikmin gathered the bizarre treasure and followed Kararos to the next hole.

Treasure: Mystical Card (A Dark Magician card) – 200 pokos

Sublevel 2

Next, a small tunnel. It led to a small clearing. In the clearing, three Snow Bulborbs, and a pair of Violet Candypop Buds. Once more, the enemies were flattened, and then Olimar threw 10 Reds into the Buds. He explained to the confused group about the Buds as he was plucking the Purple Pikmin.

For 6 more pokos, the Pikmin took the bodies into the ship, and the exploration continued into another tunnel. Unfortunately, there just happened to be a huge rock in their path. No one had an answer on how to get through this one, no one but the Purples. They went to work on the rock and destroyed it.

At the end of the tunnel, there was a room that looked like a shrine, a banged up shrine that is. The room was circular; in the middle of it were two pedestals. Both were empty. A nearby geyser had been knocked out of commission, and next to it was a bizarre looking hole. On the floor by the right pedestal was a small object, which the Pikmin took back to the _Dolphin's _pod. Our heroes gathered their courage and nervously descended into the darkness.

Sublevel 3, Final Floor.

They were surrounded by darkness. The only path was in front of them. Piercing through the darkness, a small geyser was visible. Olimar told the others to stay back as he took the purples into the square room. Sure enough, the assassin was waiting for him.

"So you have come… Prepare to die!"

Boss: Shadow Assassin

Music: The Tales of Symphonia Sheena fight music.

The Assassin pulled out the dagger arm and swung at Olimar. He dodged, but the attacks kept coming, until Olimar was up against the wall. The monster swung into the wall, and was stuck! Olimar took the opportunity to throw Purples at its eye. The purples pounded half of its health away before…

"ENOUGH!" A wave of dark energy knocked the purples off, and it speared one, killing it. Then it took aim at Olimar with a blast from the claw-arm. It hit Olimar head-on! He staggered up and ran circles around the Assassin to narrowly dodge the blasts. He got behind the Assassin and…

"Boo!" The Assassin turned around and Olimar bombarded him with the Purples. It fell to the ground, never to rise again.

"No! Impossible!" It disintegrated, leaving behind a computer chip…

Cave of Beginnings – COMPLETED!

Back on the surface, the _Dolphin_ scanned the computer chip and found map data.

"It will take me all night to decode this information, we'll blast off now, and visit the new area tomorrow. Oh, the Purples, they can go in here."

"The Assassin has failed… How?" "I told you it would fail, Olimar is tougher than he looks, and those others are pretty smart, too." "JUST SHUT UP!"

End day.

Pokos: 594/40000

Pikmin

Red: 46

Purple: 9

Author's Note: I've revised the chapter a bit, fixed a typo, and added a teaser. Also, if anyone has any treasure ideas, let me know.

Next Chapter: Our heroes enter the Bulborb Cliffs, what new challenges await, and what new color is waiting for them, find out next…


End file.
